


Matches Are Everything

by AmazingLou



Category: Natepat - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, kinda angsty, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingLou/pseuds/AmazingLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The numbers are not in our favor Nate, and I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</p><p>“We will be matched, I promise.”</p><p>An angsty soulmate story where a council chooses your soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matches Are Everything

“I’m scared”, Matt whispers into the speaker of his phone, “What if we aren’t matched?” He curls deeper into the blankets of his bed, staring out through the window, at the glowing streetlamp on the other side. Anxiety continues to riddle within him. Nathan sighs gently from the other side of the line.

“We will be.” He says, comforting the other.

“But only 10% of pre-established couples are matched, and only 5% of those are same sex couples. The numbers are not in our favor Nate, and I don’t know what I’d do without you. I couldn’t think of...” Nathan cuts him off mid ramble.

“Matpat,” Matt instantly calms a little, the childhood nickname Nathan gave him always had a very serene effect, “don’t worry. We will be matched, I promise. The matchmakers know everything about everyone, and there is no better couple in the goddamn world than us. There is no way in hell we won’t be matched.” He huffs out that last few words, slowly lying back down. As his rage at the thought of match subsides, he unknowingly mimics his lover, curling into the blankets of his bed. Then, he is struck with a daring thought.

“Even if we aren’t matched, who cares.” Matt springs straight up.

“You aren’t talking about soul skipping, are you?” He gasps, flabbergasted and flattered by the idea that Nathan would suggest something so unheard of. The last time he had even heard of someone soul skipping was eight years ago, when some teenage girl rejected her match because she was already pregnant with someone else’s child. And he hasn’t heard anything about her since. 

“Of course I’m talking about soul skipping. Why wouldn’t I be? Matpat, I love you. I do, and if some matchmakers can’t understand that then fuck them. I need you far more than I need this crummy town. If things go wrong, we can always soul skip and run off to a new city, telling them we are a match. Matthew I love you, and I do believe we will be matched but I am willing in case we aren’t. But we will be.” Nathan calms, checking the time on his phone, three a.m. The ceremony begins at eight.

“We need to sleep before it starts, Matt.”

“I know,” Matt sighs, “I love you, babe. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Matpat.” He hears the line click dead, and sets his phone aside, trying to get some sleep before the moment arrives.

Today is the day every person in the country anticipates, matching day. The day where each area hosts a grand event to share the decisions of the council of matchmakers. The day where each eighteen year old will be matched with their soulmate, and the two can begin their lives together. Some see it as the day life begins, being shown the person that is destined for them. Others see it as the day life ends, for unless you want to be shamed from your community, you are stuck with whomever is chosen for you. No one younger than the matching age is allowed to see the ceremony, so as the matchees fill the hall at eight a.m, awe sets in.

Matt and Nathan shuffle into the already packed ceremony building, hand in hand. Panic hits both of them like sucker punch to the crotch. Teens are everywhere, in little groups chatting away, attempting to find seats among the thousands that are in rows on the main floor, trying to reach the front stage. The most intense part of the whole situation is the front stage itself. A lone podium sits on a raised platform in front of two massive screens. A thin, balding man steps onto the platform and up to the podium, giving the microphone a few taps before telling all matchees to take a seat.

Matt pulls Nathan by the hand to a couple empty seats near the middle of the room. He shifts the seats as close as possible, so he is practically in Nathan’s lap. For comfort, he thinks. The then man begins his welcoming speech. 

“Dear matchees, today marks the day you willing begin your new lives, lives with your partner. Today, we announce the official findings of the council of matchmakers. How the event will proceed is we will display both members of each match on the screens behind me, and we will present each match individually and by alphabetical order.” The man continues on, but Matt drowns him out. He looks to the sides of the gigantic hall, to the viewing area. He sees his and Nathans’ parents smiling at them. They believe in us, he thinks, so it must work out well.

Names begin showing up on the screen, and Matt tries to pay attention. He catches a few here and there. Matthew Fredrick runs onto the stage and sweeps his match Amanda into his arms, Leigh Avidan and Barry Kramer (who seem to have been established friends) are very awkward on stage, and so forth. 

Nothing seems to shocking until the key name is read.

“Nathan Sharp” Suddenly, time slows. The two lovers look over at each other with pure need in their eyes. Nate gives him a little smile, and the hope between lovers is immense.The second name is read.

“Morgan Want” The hope is shattered, and life will never be the same.

 

~~~~

Nathan slowly stands, letting go of Matt’s hand. He walks to the stage, just as every couple has before. Matthew can’t help but feel like he is being left behind. 

From the other side of the room, a short pretty girl begins walking in the same direction. She, Matt seethes to himself, she stole him from me. Nathan reaches the stage and his sullen face drops into a forced smile. Climbing up and giving his match a quick hug, the crowd cheers, as usual. The two walk off backstage, hand in hand, as usual. Matt is numb, which is now usual. 

The day continues on, but Matt barely notices. At this point he has to be numb, or else things won’t be pretty. Couples continue to be matched. He is matched himself, with some girl named Stephanie but Matt can’t register it. All he knows is it means he can see Nate again. As he reaches the backstage area, he quickly drops the girl’s hand and runs in search of his lover. 

After thirty minutes of search the room pact with lovesick teenagers, he spots Nathan talking with his match. He sprints to him, grabbing him by the arm. Nate jumps, spilling his drink on her while Matt promptly pulls him to the nearest quiet place in the room.

“We have to leave, now.” He says in a rushed whipser.

“What?” Matt doesn’t catch the confused look on Nate’s face.

“Come on, if we sneak out before..”

“Matt”

“the ceremony finishes, no one will know where we went and”

“Matt”

“they will only find out we soul skipped when it’s too late and”

“MATT!” Nate shouts, finally drawing the attention of the rambling man. He gives his lover a puzzled look.

“What, Nate?”

“Matthew, I don’t want to soul skip.” Matt has to double take, the comment being not able to register in his mind.

“Excuse me?” he says meekly.

“I can’t soul skip. Morgan seems really amazing, like someone I could love. And I can’t leave my life behind.” Pain washes over Matt, far worse than he’s ever experienced. The room begins to spin as he takes in the information. Nathan is leaving him, Nathan doesn’t want him.

“You promised, you said you loved me.” he can barely muster the words, betrayal set deep in his heart. Tears well in his eyes, threatening to spill.

“I’m sorry, Matpat.” At the sound of the nickname that once brought him joy, the tears begin to spill. Matt runs, runs away from the boyfriend he thought would give up the world for him but apparently doesn’t care enough. Runs from the promises and the affection that meant nothing. He doesn’t know where he’s going, certainly not to his match (he can’t force her to deal with this), but he runs as far as he can because he has learned matches mean everything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late night writing session with no editing but wanted to post it anyways.


End file.
